battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Battleship Craft Record Holders
Welcome! This page contains records of ships with unique stats which stand out. There are several categories for each ship record. If you want to have your ship in this page, post comment so we can evaluate if your ship fits the requirements. The stamps of approval⚓️��Salute! Judging Council I (ej2333) invite these people as the judges if a ship can be qualified. Standard BSC council: Bouexic: Judge for Lvl 6-VIP Swing Warships Kevin: Judge for Lvl 6-VIP Swing warships Admiral Josh: Judge for Super Warships and Submarines HMS Homemade: Judge for all warships Enterprise: Judge for all warships Khoi: Judge for cruisers Hansa and SWC council: Alpha Omega Wolfgang Doc Weldin (comment if you want to join the hansa council) Rules No requesting of ship evaluation outside of your ships specific category defined by the judges. No Postimg of fake stats No insulting other people's creations Standard Battleship Craft Records Toughness Category Toughest ship overall (not restricted by any level destinction or type): Admiral Josh Ninjas ship with 8001 toughness. ��Record holder Toughest combat capable ship: USS Enterprises Arctic class with a toughness of almost 7500 all while having many 46cm guns. Toughest Lvl 6 ship Toughest Lvl 6 Cruiser Toughest submarine: At 1,950 Toughness, The Surcouf II-HV, made by Ej2333, is currently the toughest known submarine. ��Official Record. Toughest flying ship Toughest dedicated aircarft carrier Speed Category Fastest ship overall: Fastest Battleship Fastest Cruiser: The heavy cruiser Tourville by Bouexic, incredible speed for its class. Fastest frigate or Destroyer Fastest Submarine: At 194.8 knots, the Shadow Hawk III by Josh ninja is the fastest recorded combat submarine. ��Official Record Fastest Dedicated aircraft carrier Sub category: Acceleration Fastest ship to accelerate to 194.4/194.5 knots Fastest cruiser to accelerate to its top speed: This record goes to the type 1BF light cruiser of oircratian at an agile 52 seconds to 194.5+! ��Record Holder Fastest aircraft carrier to accelerate to its top speed Fastest ship to decelerate from 194.4 knots to 0 knots. Time Category -Fastest player to finish Lvl 2 Aircarft Carrier: GO!2 at 1:50 IGT. -Fastest player to finish Yamato lvl 10 duel: GO!2 at 1:06 IGT. Broken by Admiral Pheonix with 52 seconds defeating the Yamato! ��Official Record. -Fastest player to finish Night Battle Lvl 3: Tiroler Bracke at 2:43 IGT. IGT-In game time Hansa Records Toughness Records Absolute Toughness: Narada by Alpha Omega Toughest Combat capable Warship(naval) Toughest combat capable flying warship: The Narada by Alpha Omega, one of the most infamous warship in the whole wiki. ��Valuable Record Speed Records Fastest Flying ship Fastest standard ship Fastest Submarine Hall of Fame This is where great ships which had become famous throughout the wiki and Game Center alike. These ships have left a mark in this wiki and have helped in creating new ways in building ships. Super Warships The Dictator I by Doc Weldin (Insert Description and picture) The Candy ship by Wolfgang/Yamato(insert description and picture) Come Ram me by Cobra Strike An incredibly odd, yet surprisingly effective ship. Little more than a 4km long piece of deck, its stability is key for its success. Battleships/Battlecruisers Cruisers More ships coming soon